Inspirational Guy
by Meirin618
Summary: Heracles was told to right a paper on someone who inspires him. but as laid back as he is... he wasn't paying much attention. This is what he wrote. It wasn't bad. -Slightly suggestive, GiriPan, written for you. Yes, you.-
1. For You, Kiku!

Hi.

This is Meirin.

This is my new story.

Enjoy.

* * *

Date XX/OO

Hetalia Academy

Kiku Honda

This is my story about a boy who inspires me, even more than cats. The boy's name is Kiku Honda, but he would say Honda Kiku. We're not Asian, Kiku…

Kiku was born in Hokkaido, Japan, almost eighteen years ago. He was an only child and grew up with a cat and dog. The cat's name was Tama and the dog's name is Pochi. I believe he told me that it was a shiba inu, but I'm not interested in his dog, I'm interested in him. When Kiku was about eight years old, we met at a dinner party that my mother had been hosting. Apparently our parents are old friends. While our mothers left to go chat and catch up or whatever women did, I stared down the adorable Japanese boy as he stared back at me. I remember his first words to me: "Konban—erm, good evening… my name is… Honda Kiku." It was funny… he couldn't speak English very well. But then we started going to class together. After two years of ESL classes, Kiku was place in my class. We already had play dates through the years, so he quickly chose to sit next to me.

Kiku was and still is a very smart boy. When we were in the 8th grade, there was a spelling bee going on, and he wanted to enter. I tried my best to keep him away from it, but he wouldn't, he gave me an option, too. He said, "We could stay here and be bored all the time, or we could go around the country and see new things." That sucked me in so fast! I begged my mother to let me go with him when he went regional. Our mothers agreed that as long as I was learning and went to sleep at a certain time, it would be fine. That surprised me. She wouldn't let me go to Greece with my father the summer before. So Kiku continued kicking ass at spelling and we finally made it to Virginia.

One night before falling asleep, I hopped into Kiku's bed. He was asleep and usually when he sleeps, he's knocked out, there's nothing you can do to wake him up. So I sat in his bed watching as he slept. He looked so adorable, and sweet. And oh so vulnerable… I leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. I remember he made a noise as he slept, it was cute. Then I went back to my bed and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up to Kiku pushing me off my bed. He said that I assaulted him in his sleep and that I should take full responsibility for kissing him. As a kid I had no idea what that meant, but now, every night, I know exactly what he means.

After we graduated from middle school, our mothers decided we should start going to some elusive high school that only takes in knowledgeable rich kids from around the world. Since we were both born in different countries we were eligible to go to this school. Kiku was quickly dubbed Japan, and I was Greece. Our first year was quite hectic and we barely saw each other, but when we did, sparks flew, but because of those 'sparks', we had a different roommate every three months. Love can't be contained. Then our second and third year, Kiku had joined the tech-y stuff as I started on drama. Every few months, there was something new in the school halls made by Kiku and his mates that more often than not were very popular with the students. Kiku is really something else, always making something to improve our lives just a little bit.

Nowadays, Kiku and I are getting prepared to move forward in our lives. We move to our new college in a few weeks, hopefully we are put in the same dorm, but if not we could work until we can afford our own place. Maybe then we could get the 10 cats I'd been talking about getting.

* * *

**Come to think of it I haven't been doing this fanfic-writing thing in a while... there may be some things that seem off, but, yeah, my brains... I do what I think works, and it's up to you if you like it or not. But this was fun to write. Also it doesn't stop here, I have a response for this.**


	2. Geez Hera

Teacher's Note:

Heracles, this has been the umpteenth that you have a written a report on Mr. Honda.

It's really charming how you enjoy him, we've all witnessed it, some more than others… unfortunately, but this is supposed to be about an adult that inspires you, like someone in your family, a celebrity, scientist, your teacher or coaches.

Stop taking our assignments and twisting them in some paper about your undying love for the poor boy!

Quite frankly, I'm surprised that he can still put up with you even after all these years…

I'm going to give you a B+ for this, but for the time that you have here, the next time you have to write a report about a person, please write about someone else.

-Ms. Cruz

* * *

**OMG! Yay, I finally finished something! Oh I can't tell you how silly I feel for taking so long with something this short, but just imagine how it is with a story that is actually a long one, heehee! I hope you like this little tidbit!**


End file.
